


Genèse

by AFrostByTrade



Series: The Not So Good Book - Part 1 of trIpp(Ə) [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Original Work, תורה | Torah, القرآن | Qur'an
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFrostByTrade/pseuds/AFrostByTrade
Summary: There's more than one side to every story, even the ones we believe in wholeheartedly. After all, the best lies run parallel to the truth.Since I don't necessarily know all of the triggers at this very moment, please check the beginning notes for chapter specific triggers. Chapters with graphic descriptions of triggering events will have a tl;dr with highlights from the chapter in the notes at the end. So please read the notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Potential Triggers: Mildly descriptive violence, slight mind fuckery.

The easiest lies to swallow are those that run parallel with the truth.

1:1 In the beginning, before there was a heaven and earth, before there were angels and demons, before there was even a god, there was the Edge. 1:2 And the Edge was all of existence and none of it. 1:3 Out of it came everything, and it destroys in equal capacity. 1:4 The Edge is, and was, and will be, all in the same moment.  
1:5 And the Edge was powerful. 1:6 It was all knowing. 1:7 And in all It’s glory, It created the First. 1:8 The First was a confused being. 1:9 In it’s creation, They gave physical form to the Edge’s anti-matter, and It’s intellect. 1:10 And in all the Edge knew, It knew best to create. 1:11 And so that’s what They did. 1:12 They created kingdoms and horizons and legions of indescribable beings. 1:13 But in the same moment, it was all gone, floating between existence and not.  
1:14 It was all a game.

First, there was God. And in the beginning, God created the heaven. And They filled it with wondrous and magnificent things and beings. They created Metatron, the scribe to record all of Their great glory. And then God created Lilith, the companion. She was a being only rivaled by God’s greatness. She was powerful, and intelligent, and extraordinary. She was God’s favourite. They would give anything to keep her appeased. And so she asked for more. More wonders, more beings, more creatures to interact with. And then she gave them a name. Angels. God’s creations were angels, and Lilith was the first of them. She commanded respect and respect was given, in abundance. She commanded to be the head, and she was. And in all her joy and satisfaction, she sang. She sang, and sang, and sang, and it was pure. So pure, that it was all God ever wanted to hear. Her voice was the only sound They deemed necessary.  
But once, she didn’t just want to sing for God. Lilith had grown fond of a different audience, Focalor. And Focalor loved her singing. Sometimes, so much that he’d sing along. And they’d sing in perfect harmony, strengthening each other’s voices with their own. It was beautiful, and pleasant, and so God allowed it. And for time, things continued on, and it was good. But in time, God grew jealous, and Their jealousy gave way to fury and  so They thought. And They stayed in deep contemplation of how to resolve this issue. They thought and thought and slowly came to conclusions.  
‘The only reason I feel this way is because of Lilith.’ They thought. ‘If she weren’t here anymore, I wouldn’t feel this way.’ And then Their solution was found. “It is time for Lilith to return from which she came.” They told Focalor. “And it would be best if carried out by you.”  
“But God,” Focalor started, “She is my singing partner and my supreme. I respect her too much to be right for this task.”  
“That’s why it must be you! You doing this will forever prove your allegiance to me, your creator.”  
“But God, Lilith had an equal hand in my creation. How am I supposed to negate that?”  
“Place your trust in me, and keep your focus, Focalor. I will be your guide.” God placed a hand on Focalor’s shoulder.Focalor looked solemnly back at God and sighed.  
“Give me time, Lord. I must prepare.”  
“Go.”  
And Focalor left. And prepare he did, just not for the task at hand.

“Lilith, my love. We must flee.” He told her. “God has forsaken us and we must hide from Them, for They seek our destruction.”  
“Flee to where, dear Focalor? Our only chance is to fight, for there is no where that isn’t within Their reach. We must fight, and we must win.” She told him. And they began to prepare for battle.  
And in the same moment, the war had begun. God stood before the both of them, angry and disappointed.  
“I gave you a choice. You chose wrong, Focalor.” God spoke, “Now, you shall both perish for your sins.” They stepped forward, forcing the duo closer to the Edge. And the closer to the Edge Lilith and Focalor got, the more desperate and anxious they became.  
“I will not let you ruin me.” Lilith screamed, and she charged at God.  
God merely stepped aside and let her fall. With that, Focalor joined in and attempted to save his love, but to no avail. God gripped his throat and squeezed with such anger and such..... Delight.  
“Go on, try to sing now!” They squoze harder. “Sing to your precious love.”  
Focalor looked to Lilith, still lying on the ground. “Run.” He managed to choke out. And then, his throat gave way to God’s might, and he was cast into the Edge.

“No!” Lilith rose to her feet, just in time to see Lucifuge Rofocale reach out in attempts to save Focalor. “No! He was good. He was my friend!” Lucifuge raged. “How could you do this?” He attacked God. “He was my brother in arms!” He swung again. “We fought your battles!” Fist further connected with flesh. “Is this how you repay our loyalty?” This time, Lucifuge missed. And suddenly, God had the upper hand again.  
“Aren’t you going to come try to save your brother? Or have you accepted your own fate?” God asked Lilith, while restraining Lucifuge.   
Lucifuge fought and struggled and tried to break free, but ultimately failed. “I loved you. Do you hear me?! I loved you.” Lucifuge looked God in the eyes one last time. “Past tense.” And with those words still falling off the tip of his tongue, he was cast into the Edge.  
Lilith walked calmly to God. “I fear not, for I know better.” She smiled, and lead herself to the Edge. “We shall meet again, on a new battleground.” And with that, she descended.

1:15 And again, God was alone. 1:16 Alone gave way to loneliness. 1:17 And loneliness lead to desire. 1:18 Soon, God was creating again. 1:19 And with creation came destruction. 1:20 And with each renewed effort, God found it a bit more fun.

Decarabia strolled through the garden, collecting herbs absentmindedly, humming the new hymn he wrote. It was a mesmerizing tune that commanded attention. And attention it received.  
“That’s a new one.” Seere spoke. “It’s beautiful.” He began to match stride with Decarabia. Decarabia smiled and nodded. “It just came to me. Hopefully I’ll have it finished by choir.”  
“Mmh. Planning something special, are we?” He saw an all too familiar grin on his friend’s face. “What are you up to?”  
Decarabia shook his head. “You’ll see.” And with that, the two parted ways, Decarabia heading towards the temple, and Seere venturing deeper into the garden.

The garden was his favorite place to go. It was so tranquil and great for observation and introspection. He walked, and walked, and walked, until he reached the trees in the center of the garden. And there, he chose to sit, relax, and think.

Now, I think this is the appropriate time to note that angels don’t have full free thought. So to explain how their thinking works, I’d like for you to imagine having a tv. Now, human minds are like having a fully loaded Smart TV with netflix, hulu, redbox, premium cable with all the movie channels, etc. There’s nothing off limits. Angel’s don’t have that luxury. Angel’s minds are programmed to only be allowed to react to certain stimuli, much like having basic cable. Angel’s know there are other channels, but they can’t upgrade the package to view them. God did this as a means of protection. 

So Seere is sitting under a tree, enjoying some peace and quiet, thinking about the few things angel’s are allowed to think about, when suddenly a leaf fell. And Seere thought how strange that was and what could have caused that. So he stood and examined the tree.  
“You look perfectly healthy. Is everything okay?” He asked. Another leaf fell.  
“I don’t know why you’re doing that. I think I’d better seek God’s guidance.” The tree swayed, but there was no wind.  
“I’ll just take those to Them, and They’ll know what to do.” Seere bent over to pick up the leaves, but as soon as he touched them, he dropped them in a panic.  
“Ummm, uhh, you’re....?” Seere was confused. He had never had thoughts like that before. The leaves were speaking to him in a language he’d never heard before, and it was beautiful. He reached for the leaves again, managing to hold onto them this time.  
“Metatron. You’re Metatron. And you have a message for Caim.” One last leaf fell, and once he grabbed it, Seere was off to seek the counsel of his brother, Caim.

Caim was a warrior angel, so he was always preparing for battle. He had never seen war before, but God assured him it was coming and that he needed to be ready, and so Caim trained relentlessly. The only other angel who trained half as much as him and Dantalion. Dantalion was a skilled fighter gifted with the knowledge and science. She was his favorite sparring partner, and he was her favorite intellectual discourse partner. It was rare to find one without the other. Sure enough when Seere approached the training ground, they were both present. Seere didn’t know why, but he felt as though he needed to talk to Caim alone, didn’t know if Dantalion needed to know about the tree yet. And so Seere waited for them to break. He waited patiently and soon enough, they wrapped up training.  
“Seere! Didn’t notice you there.” Caim greeted happily. “How are you?”  
He smiled. “I’m well.” Seere began to approach the others. “It feels much longer than it’s been.” They embraced.  
“I’d better head over to the temple for choir.” Dantalion hugged both of them. “It was good to see you, Seere.”  
“You also.” Seere smiled. He had always like Dantalion. She was kind and good and he respected that.  
“So, what brings you to the training grounds? I can’t imagine you want to pick up training again.” Caim sat.  
Seere looked around before lowering himself to the ground as well. “Well brother, I have something for you to receive.” He said, and showed Caim the three leaves, “Take them. There is a message for you.”  
Caim looked at his brother and back at the leaves. He began to think about the potential of war. “How did you get those?” He asked.  
“They fell.” Seere looked solemn.  
“Fell?”Caim questioned. “Nothing ever just falls.” He reached out to touch the leaves.  
“These did. With a message.” Seere placed the leaves in Caim’s hand.  
Suddenly, Caim felt overcome with consciousness. “We must go to that tree.”  
“Okay.” Seere rose.  
“No.” Caim stopped him. “We must wait for Dantalion. She needs to be with us. For now, let us head to the temple and enjoy some music.”  Seere looked confused, but the confusion turned to trust, and soon they were off to the temple.  
Once they were close, Seere found his voice again. “Decarabia made a new song today.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes. It was magnificent. I think you’ll enjoy it.”  
“I think I will too.” Caim said right before coming face to face with Bael.

“Hello Caim.” She said, then looked to Seere. “Seere, so nice to see you.” She smiled.  
“Hello Bael.” Seere spoke. “How are you?”  
“Good, good.” She embraced them both. “And you two?”  
“We’re well.” Caim spoke. “We were just on our way to the temple. Would you like to join us?”  
“Oh yes! I would enjoy hearing some lovely music.” She moved from in front of Caim and began to walk with them. Shortly after, they reached the temple.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll try to post weekly updates on here. Hopefully it'll be more than one chapter at a time. Thanks for reading, and if you want to see more feel free to leave a comment or kudos.


End file.
